Systems
These are the systems mentioned in the books: Duncton Wood Duncton Wood itself is the 'main' system of the series, where a lot of the main characters are born from. The Duncton Stone A stone of many great events and rituals. Barrow Vale The centre of Duncton, where many moles in the system, either from the Eastside or Westside come to meet. The Pastures A sub-system on the fields of Duncton, which houses several moles. Uffington Uffington, the place of scribemoles, meditation, records of other systems, and a heavy teaching of the Silence. The Blowing Stone The great Stone of Uffington, named for its hole, which when wind blows through it, makes a chiming kind of sound. Siabod Or Moel Siabod, is a north-eastern mountain range, known for its heavy snowfall and blizzards; overall housing some of the most dangerous terrain in Moledom. The Mountainpeaks * Glyder Fach - 994m ** Castell y Gwynt * Glyder Fawr - 1,000m * Wyddfa (Snowdon) - 1,085m Rollright (wip) Beechenhill A maze-like system, housing several Stone believers. Avebury (wip) Fyfield (wip) Whern A mountain range to the east of Siabod, with many caverns of limestone. Dark Peak (wip) The Wen An easterly land closer to town, with dry soil, almost uninhabitable. Caer Caradoc (wip) Other Systems Alstonefield (wip) Appleton (wip) Arbor Low The system where Henbane raises Woodruff and nears her twilight days. Arncliffe (wip) Ashbourne A small, unremarkable system not far from Beechenhill. Also called Ashbourne Chase (citation needed). Ashbury (wip) Bablock A beautiful system by the River Thames; also called Bablock Hythe. Banbury (wip) Barrington (wip) Belper (wip) Blagrove Slide (wip) Bleaklow (wip) Boar's Hill (wip) Bourton (wip) Bowdler (wip) Broadway (wip) Broseley Furrow and Myrtle's former home. Buckland (wip) Burford (wip) Burwarton (wip) Cannock Chase Kinder Scout (wip) The Sumps * The Upper Sumps * The Middle Sumps * The Lower Sumps Calthorpe A system that was Quail's headquarters on his journey to Duncton. It is a bluff that overlooks River Cherwell on the north-eastward side. Cefn-mawr (wip) Chadlington (wip) Charney (wip) Chatmore (wip) Chawley (wip) Cheltanham (wip) Cherwell (wip) Chieveley (wip) Cirencester (wip) Corwen (wip) Cotswold (wip) Cuddesdon A system where a mole of the same name hails; Cuddesdon. Cumnor (wip) Cutsdean (wip) Dean (wip) Dorchester (wip) Ellastone (wip) Ford (wip) Frilford (wip) Garford (wip) Garsington (wip) Grafham (wip) Grassington (wip) Grindsbrook (wip) Guiting (wip) Gurney (wip) Gwynanst Madoc's former home. Hawes (wip) Hawkswick (wip) Hen Wood (wip) Ilam (wip) Kniveton (wip) Lambourn (wip) Leamington (wip) Ludlow (wip) Mallerstang (wip) Malvern A system in the Welsh Borderland. Merthyr (wip) Naunton (wip) Norton (wip) Nuneham (wip) Ogwen (wip) Penkridge (wip) Radnor (wip) Ribblesdale (wip) Rugeley (wip) Sandford (wip) Sedlescombe (wip) Shepton Mallet (wip) Sherborne (wip) Shipton (wip) Snowshill (wip) Stafford (wip) Stanton Long (wip) Stoke Otherwise known as Great Stoke. Stratford (wip) Swindon A system south-west of Duncton. Taddington (wip) Threburrough (wip) Tissington (wip) Tyn-y-Bedw (wip) Upper Gaydon (wip) Wantage (wip) Wardington (wip) Wenlock Edge (wip) Wensleydale (wip) Wharfedale (wip) Whitley (wip) Wildenhope - Lies to the east of Caradoc - Was once a pleasant system; formally named Rusbury. - Is Caradoc's secret place of interrogation, torture and punishment. Willersey (wip) Witney (wip) Wootton (wip) Youlgreave (wip) Other Landmarks Corve A river. Evenlode A river. Thames A river that stretches across part of Moledom. Severn A river that borders the west of Moledom. Category:Reference